


One More Time

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kitchen Sex, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snaibsel, Vaginal Fingering, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Artemis goes back to Zatanna's apartment for some overdue casual sex.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 11 of Nine Loves in my Polyam Young Justice series. While both fics can be read as a stand alone pieces, I encourage everyone to read the entire series.

\--November 22, 2015 | 10:00 PM PST | San Francisco, California--

They appear in Zatanna’s loft. Artemis already has her mouth on Zatanna’s neck, and her hands squeeze the back of the magician’s thighs. Without ever removing her lips from Zatanna, the archer easily lifts her up and places her on the kitchen counter. Zatanna clings to Artemis, legs wrapped around her waist, hands clawing at her back, searching for her dress’s zipper.

She’d just changed out of her stage costume when Artemis showed up, so she’s in nothing but a robe and underwear. Moving from Zee’s neck to her mouth, Artemis distracts her with kisses while pushing the robe off her shoulders.

When the archer pulls away, two shades of lipstick are smeared across her face. She licks her lips, probably noticing the staring, and looks at Zatanna like a meal. Fitting, considering where Zatanna sits, robe pooling around her waist, chest covered by nothing but a lacy bra.

Zatanna smiles and pulls the rose she’d given Artemis during the show from behind her ear and gives its petals a kiss. Artemis watches the movement before leaning in to kiss Zatanna’s collar bone. She drags her lips down into the woman’s cleavage, then runs her hands up Zatanna’s back, until they reach the hooks of her bra.

“May I?” Artemis says against one of Zatanna’s breasts.

Zatanna hums, finally finding Artemis’s dress zipper. “Fair’s fair.” She says, pulling the zipper down.

Artemis pulls away from Zatanna’s chest and takes another step back, as much on display in the middle of Zatanna’s loft as Zatanna is. They stare at one another, admiring, contemplating. It’s been a long time since they’ve seen the other naked. Each search the other’s face and find no hesitation. Artemis lets the dress drop the floor.

“Emoc ereh.” Zatanna says in her magic way, and Artemis is pulled forward into the witch’s arms.

Holding Zatanna again, Artemis snakes a hand up her back and undoes her bra. She takes her time sliding the straps from the woman’s shoulders, brushing back that midnight-black hair. She doesn’t know if this is going to be just one night or if this will be a reoccurring thing, so she lets her hands trail down the milky expanse of Zatanna’s bare skin slowly, savoring every curve. When her hands meet the silk of Zatanna’s robe, she unties it while dipping her head to kiss Zatanna’s chest again. The woman keens, arching towards the touch, while Artemis opens the robe completely.

Artemis’s tongue is hot and firm against Zatanna’s tits, but she shivers like she’s cold. Teeth tug on her nipple now and she muffles a cry. It almost hurts, but then it's also electrifying. What makes it better, is Artemis's expert tongue, soothing over each bite, making it feel like heaven again. She moves her head lower, kissing the underside of Zatanna’s breasts before moving to kiss and nip at her sensitive ribcage.

While her mouth is busy, Artemis’s hands squeeze Zatanna’s soft thighs, thumbs pressing small circles into the tender flesh.

“I want to eat you like a three-course meal.” Artemis growls into Zatanna’s skin, and the magician could melt right there with those calloused fingers inching up her thigh.

“Latned smad.” Zatanna summons.

Artemis slips a finger inside Zatanna’s panties. She’s not as wet as she could be—soon will be. Kissing down Zatanna’s stomach, Artemis stops just above the waistband of her underwear, teasing.

“Nn- Artemis. _Please_.”

Deliberately slow, Artemis pulls the underwear from Zatanna’s hips. She brushes her nose against the thick black hairs as they spring free. Zatanna presses one of the dental dams into Artemis’s hand.

Zatanna needs to clutch the counter for support because Artemis goes right for the clit. Even through the latex, Artemis’s fervent tongue leaves her breathless. Zatanna throws her head back, moaning as Artemis spreads her folds and licks her slit. Impatiently, Zatanna threads her fingers in the blonde’s hair and tilts her hips forward. That tongue needs to be inside her. Now.

Artemis obliges, fucking into her easily. The ring of muscles at Zatanna’s entrance pulse and twitch with excitement. Zatanna wonders briefly if she could write her art history paper on this moment, because Artemis definitely turns giving oral into an art form. Her tongue presses in, but never too hard or too fast, she never uses teeth unless asked, and the way she sucks at Zatanna’s labia should qualify as the eighth classic wonder of the world. Not to mention the archer’s stamina.

The electric sort of feeling spreads through her inner walls, and Zatanna moans out Artemis’s name again. Artemis is done teasing now, too caught up in wringing those sounds out of her partner. The feeling heightens, and of their own accord, Zatanna’s thighs are trying to press either side of Artemis’s head.

“C’mere,” Zatanna mumbles, dragging Artemis upwards until their mouths meet. She wants to draw this out a little more.

But, Artemis is smooth and determined. Sucking on Zatanna’s tongue, she takes her thumb and works Zatanna’s clit. She’d already been so close, so it takes very little time before Zatanna’s gasping into Artemis’s mouth.

The orgasm clings to Zatanna’s limbs and hazes her mind, but she doesn’t need to think too much to know exactly how to get Artemis off. She clamps one hand on the back of the archer’s neck to keep her against her mouth, while her other hand snakes down until she reaches the slick warmth between Artemis’s legs. She rubs Artemis’s clit as she teases two fingers against Artemis’s hole. Then she holds perfectly still, waiting for permission.

“Zee…” Artemis sighs against her lips. Suddenly, she lifts herself onto the counter too and straddles Zatanna’s hips. Her hands grab at the performer’s hair despite its hairspray stiffness, and she kisses deeply, rocking forward just so.

Quickly, Zatanna resumes her movement against Artemis’s clit. The archer moans into their kiss, tilting their heads just so while Zatanna slips a finger inside Artemis’s vagina.

“More than that.” Artemis says, nipping Zatanna’s jaw.

Zatanna plunges two fingers into Artemis. “Yes.” Artemis moans, drawing out the single syllable.

She returns her mouth to Zatanna’s while one of her hands massages Zatanna’s breast, occasionally twisting the hard nipple. By no means is it something Zatanna could get off to alone, but it starts her orgasm building anew. Or maybe that’s the low groans Artemis is making in her throat as Zatanna fingers her on the kitchen counter.

“Your hands are magic.” Artemis says. That’s not the first time Zatanna’s heard the line—not even the first time she’s heard it from Artemis—but it still gives her a bit of pride.

So Zatanna lowers her other hand and brings it to focus solely on Artemis’s clit while she repositions her other hand. Artemis gasps as Zatanna goes from two to four fingers, all while kissing Artemis silly. Soon, Artemis’s thighs are taut, showing off thick muscles as she moves to fuck herself on Zatanna’s fingers, meeting every thrust with one of her own.

Artemis’s hands are everywhere on Zatanna’s body. Tracing a mole on her side, clawing at her back, knotting in her hair, squeezing her ass—it seems as her climax grows, Artemis can’t decide what or where she wants to hold onto. She’s just settled her hands on Zatanna’s shoulders, kissing her neck like she’s worshipping it, when her orgasm tumbles over her. She shouts the ecstasy into Zatanna's skin.

Artemis takes only a moment to rest her head in the crook of Zatanna’s neck before sliding off the counter. She takes another second to make sure her legs aren’t complete jelly before she scoops Zatanna into her arms.

“Wh- Artemis?” Zatanna yelps at the same time that she takes the opportunity to feel up the archer’s abs.

Artemis smiles cheekily as she carries Zatanna up the stairs. “We’ll need a bed for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out the Polyam Young Justice series for more. New Nine Loves chapters come out every Saturday and related NSFW chapters come out as a separate fic the following day.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought here or on tumblr: maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
